Rock n Loud
by Reila Vann
Summary: Luna junto con sus amgias Tabby, Sam y una integrante desconocida deciden formar la banda Rock'n'Ladies y deciden presentarse en un famoso concurso de bandas, el cual abrira las puertas a futuros problemas como no se imaginan


*Hola a todos, Its me!, soy nueva en esto, por favor no sean tan malos hahaha, es mi primera vez tanto escribiendo una fanfic, como publicándolo, aunque la verdad llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo… Aunque lo que me inspiro a finalmente sacarlo fueron tantos Fic's, entre estos tengo que destacar "El secreto de Lincoln" ¡bueno, sin más por decir por favor disfruten!

Era una noche más animada de lo normal, las luces iluminaban los cielos y los miles de fans ovacionaban desde sus asientos a los participantes en el escenario, una banda que dejaba recientemente su lugar despidiéndose y dejando el lugar al presentador siguiente.

Desde el lado izquierdo del escenario se encontraba una joven de cabello corto y castaño, vestida con un típico atuendo punk morado, miraba hacia el escenario, si bien antes había participado en muchos concursos de música eso no evitaba que sintiera los nervios en su garganta, por mucho en su corta vida esta presentación era una de los más importantes, el Rock Test que organizaba la universidad de Allintown una ciudad cercana a su natal Royalwoods era bastante popular entre los jóvenes y algunos caza talentos que buscaban bandas amateur para volverse los nuevos iconos de la música entre los adolescentes, a pesar de que le molestara la comercialización total de su mayor hobbie, a Luna no le molestaría que por fin su genio musical fuera descubierto, pero para eso primero tendría que empezar con encontrarse con un productor que esté buscando nuevos talentos, demostrarle su valía y con suerte hacer su primera aparición en la televisión, un plan fácil de tres pasos como todo plan de una joven que quería vivir de su sueño.

Súbitamente sintió como una mano tomaba su hombro suavemente, Luna miro atrás algo sorprendida, pero su rostro cambio rápidamente al sentir la confianza que aquella persona la sujetaba  
-Todo estará bien Luna, hemos estado practicando mucho para esta noche, no deberías estar tan preocupada- Dijo Sam con una mirada de confianza.  
-Lose Sam lose, solo, no sé, pensar que si talvez fallo en algún acorde o… o... desafino en alguna estrofa….- Dijo Luna antes de que un dedo súbitamente sellara sus labios.  
-Eso no sucederá, eres la mejor guitarrista y vocalista que he conocido Luna, no fallaremos- Finalizo Sam con una sonrisa llena de determinación.  
Luna solo pudo regresarle otra sonrisa llena de emoción y confianza, todo el nerviosismo había desaparecido de una manera espectacular al saber que contaba con esa persona tan especial….

-Vaya chicas, esto se está acelerando mucho, no creí que ya fuera nuestro turno- Dijo una jovencita que se estiraba mientras caminaba hacia la pareja a la orilla de su presentación  
-Creo que va siendo hora de prenderle fuego a esta competencia!- dijo Tabby mientras dejaba de estirarse para tomar el bajo que se encontraba a su lado

-Muy bien, hemos estado practicando mucho para esta noche, pase lo que pase, ¡esta será una noche que no olvidaremos! - dijo Luna tomando de los hombros a su pequeña allegada y a su "mejor amiga".

Los aplausos y los gritos además de los constantes silbidos por parte de los fans hacían sentir importante a cualquier que se apoderara del escenario, o hacían suyo el poder o simplemente no salían, era lo que volvía el Rock Test algo de bastante importancia para los jóvenes estudiantes de Allintown.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Esta noche ah sido bastante especial por parte de todos, y eso lo podemos ver a kilómetros de distancia! - Grito el presentador mientras se acercaba un poco al orilla

-Este Rock test, patrocinado por nuestro amable jurado, ¡ha sido el mas grande que hallamos tenido nunca!- sin siquiera lograr terminar los silbidos y los gritos hacía sentir la realidad de las palabras de ese comentarista, en verdad esa noche era para recordar, con más espectadores de los esperados y con mas bandas de las que esperaban.

-Con la participación de las 17 bandas, este Rock Test ve sus últimas horas, pero…. ¡como siempre hemos guardado lo mejor para el final!, la 18th y ultima banda en presentarse esta noche con nosotros, ¡y viene de la vecina Royal Woods!, y vienen con una emocionante canción presentada por sus hermosas integrantes, ¡Con ustedes!¡Ellas son Rock'n'Ladies!- apenas acabando la presentación parte del público comenzó a ovacionar y hacer más ruido, si, eran amigos de Luna, Sam y Tabby, conocían lo grandes que eran e irían a apoyar a sus amigas sin importar que, las tres jovenes escucharon como sus amigos las apoyaban y sin pizca de temor o duda decidieron salir decididas.  
La primera en salir fue luna mientras alzaba sus brazos haciendo la famosa pose del rock y se acercaba al micrófono seguida de Sam y Tabby quienes saludaban con altos brazos al publico.  
Luna ya tenía su famosa "Hacha" en sus manos, mientras Sam tomaba la otra guitarra del escenario y Tabby se posicionaba con su bajo.  
El sonido de la audiencia se detuvo un poco mientras las chicas se preparaban, pero hacia falta algo muy importante, y esa era la batería, sin un baterista, ausente, sin personal. El comentarista veía eso de una manera un poco confusa, volteo a ver la tarjeta de información de cada banda y veía que específicamente decía "Cuarteto" y regreso su mirada hacia las chicas que parecía no tomar atención a eso, y no era el único, el publico las veía de la misma manera, se dispuso a mencionar algo con el micrófono, aunque antes de que el comentarista fuera a decir nada, un sonido de pasos entre el silencio se hizo a notar.

Con un suave caminar, sin prisa y con un porte de confianza y superioridad digno de una Emperatriz, una joven hacía notar su camino determinado hacia la batería, vestida con una sudadera negra con un estampado de un murciélago color morado en el centro, una falda blanca con un decorado a rayas negras, unas medias negras que cubrían todas sus piernas y por ultimo unas botas, caminaba con ojos serios y con poca importancia volteando de manera suave y con confianza hacia el público, unos profundos ojos cafes delineados de negros y con unas perfectas sombras negras en sus ojos, todo esto la hacía particularmente interesante frente al publico, pero lo que más resaltaba era su cabello….  
Una hermosa cabellera blanca como la nieva se extendía a través de sus hombros y su espalda.  
Regreso su mirada del publico hacia la batería, con un porte de realiza, sus manos estaban juntas una sobre la otra manteniéndolas frente a ella, hasta que llego a la batería, sentándose sin problemas y tomando las baquetas recibiendo la sonrisa de las 3 chicas que la esperaban.  
Con esa pequeña presentación casi innecesaria, el público estaba asombrado, si bien muchos integrantes de bandas se habían vestido de maneras extravagantes para llamar la atención, esa joven de cabello blanco había logrado captar muchas miradas, en especial la de los locales de royalwoods, quienes recordaban siempre que Rock'n'Ladies había sido siempre de Luna, Sam y Tabby.  
Luna no perdió el tiempo una vez comprobado todo en su hacha, tomando el micrófono y miro al cielo exhalando.  
-¡COMO ESTAN ALLINTOWN!- Grito Luna de una forma estridente reanimando al publico que la recibió con gritos y silbidos.  
-¡Soy Luna y junto con Sam, Tabby y nuestra nueva compañera Somos Rock'n'Ladies!, esta noche tenemos planeado cantar Catch Fire y espero que les guste- Finalizo Luna dejando el microfono mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeras de grupo recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de cada una. Bajo su guitarra mientras se acercaba suavemente al micrófono mientras cerraba sus ojos, tomaba una gran bocanada de aire…. y daba inicio al show….

You try to keep your age….  
Inside this golden cage….  
Your heart is getting colder

Luna abrió lentamente los ojos mientras tomaba con mas fuerza el microfono apegándolo a ella….

Don't you feel  
You're slowly dying?  
Day by day  
They treat you like an animal  
You've gotta fight  
You've gotta start a riot  
So let's wake up  
Your sleeping lion!

Se separó del micrófono levantando su guitarra y comenzando a tocar

Catch fire, catch catch fire!  
Wake up the sleeping lion  
And use your mind!

Catch fire, catch catch fire!  
Wake up the sleeping lion  
Do you feel alive?  
Don't let it get you down

Luna volteaba a ver a sus compañeras, en verdad estaba disfrutando estar tocando junto a ellas, y frente a tanta gente, los nervios nos significaban nada en estos momentos inolvidables….

Do you know the reason why  
Why they never let you sleep at night  
And you're running round in circles  
Their frozen fingertips  
Against your burning lips  
A fight without heroes  
You've gotta fight  
You've gotta start a riot  
So let's wake up  
Your sleeping lion

Catch fire, catch catch fire!  
Wake up the sleeping lion

Luna sintió como Sam se apegaba a ella uniendo como segunda voz en un coro mientras tocaban con todo su corazón

And use your mind (use your mind)  
Catch fire, catch catch fire!  
Wake up the sleeping lion  
Do you feel alive?  
Don't let it get you down

El silencio se apodero del lugar solo sostenido la ultima nota de la guitarra mientras Luna y Sam se preparaban para dar paso a la ultima parte…..

Come baby  
Come baby  
Burn tonight  
One step across the border won't hurt your mind  
The fire will get you baby don't you know  
Easy come, easy go  
Now run baby  
Run baby  
Run tonight  
One step across the border won't hurt your mind  
The fire will get you baby don't you know  
Easy come, easy go  
Easy go!

Luna sintió como Sam se apegaba junto a ella espalda con espalda mientras repetia en coro la canción con todas sus fuerzas usando el mismo microfono

Catch fire, catch catch fire!  
Wake up the sleeping lion  
And use your mind  
Catch fire, catch catch fire!  
Wake up the sleeping lion  
Do you feel alive?  
Don't let them get you down  
Don't let them get you down  
Don't let them get you down

Por un momento todo quedo callado, Luna y Sam estaba exhaustas en verdad habían dado todo mientras veían al público de reojo, ¿acaso lo habían hecho mal? ¿la canción no había gustado…? Esos pensamientos rápidamente se esfumaron cuando una ola de ovaciones y aplausos estruendosos lleno aquel estadio, en verdad, en verdad les había gustado, Luna no podía creerlo, solo tomo el micrófono y grito a todo pulmón  
-¡Muchas gracias!- mientras alzaba sus manos y después las pasaba por su cabello para empezar a desalojar el escenario  
Luna y Tabby caminaban en reversa emocionadas saludando a aquel público que no dejaba de aplaudir, mientras Sam esperaba a que aquella misteriosa chica dejara de manera educada las baquetas en la batería y se disponía a bajar de la posición elevada donde se encontraba la batería, Sam educadamente le tendio una mano la cual fue tomada con bastante educación por parte dela desconocida que paso a caminar sin problemas junto a Sam hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario.

Ya en el cuarto reservado para su grupo, Tabby y Luna no dejaban de saltar  
-¡En serio les gusto!- Decia Tabby mientras se acercaba a Luna  
-¿Solo les gusto? ¡Vamos hermana, nos amaron!- Respondió Luna casi gritando mientras se apegaba con Tabby hombro con hombro y juntas cantaba de nuevo la estrofa  
-And uuuseee your mind!-  
Sam las veía recargada en la pared, en verdad le divertía ver a esas dos de manera tan alocada, su sonrisa tranquila la delataba, aun asi unos pasos saliendo del baño hicieron que las dos guardaran silencio mientras aquella chica de hermoso cabello blanco salía del mismo con sus ojos cerrados y con la misma pose con la que entro al escenario….. Tabby y Luna voltearon a verse y después a Sam quien simplemente mantenía un rostro neutral y de nuevo las 3 voltearon a verla….  
….Ella simplemente abrió poco a poco sus ojos al notar que no había nadie mas que las tres chicas paso suavemente su mano el cabello… antes de gritar con fuerza  
-¡MALDICION LUNA ESTAS LOCA!- grito Lincoln con sus puños cerrados y mirándola con enojo, a pesar de la situación…. Luna y Tabby cayeron al piso riendo a carcajadas, Sam de manera mas disimulada solo volteo a otro lado tratando de contener la risa

-Demonios Linc, no puedo tomarte en serio vestido asi- Dijo Luna quien no dejaba de reir en el piso junto con Tabby  
-Vamos copo de nieve, seguramente te robaste el corazón d chicos, hahahahah- Tabby no estaba mejor sujetándose el estomago por el dolor de la risa

-Uggghh- fue la única exprecio que uso Lincoln mientras rodaba sus ojos y con furia caminaba enojado hacia una mesa con espejo para verse  
-Vaya bro, que exprecion tan… masculina- Comento Luna  
Si Tabby se había recuperado ese comentario la desplomo de nuevo al piso en un monton de carcajadas junto con Luna

El joven de cabello blanco simplemente fruncio mas el ceño mientras se veía en el espejo, ¿Cómo se quitaría todo ese maquillaje? Pensaba mientras unas manos rodeaban su cuello lentamente  
-Vamos Linc no les hagas caso, en verdad te vez bien- decía Sam quien lo abrazaba por detrás y posaba su menton sobre el cabello blanco del muchacho  
-Gracias Sam- respondio Lincoln –Aunque… sigue siendo humillante esto-

Sam no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa mientras Lincoln cerraba un ojo viendo la cantidad de maquillaje usado para aquel sombreado en su parpado  
Luna se levantó viendo esa pequeña situación y se acercaba tomando ambos hombros de Sam y tratando de alejarla  
-Ustedes, muy pegados, Luna separa- dijo Luna de manera poco coherente mientras jalaba a Sam y esta se aferraba un poco más a la cabeza de Lincoln para enojar un poco Luna

Súbitamente los juegos se detuvieron cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y abria Tabby viendo como el presentador se encontraba en la puerta

-Bien, bien, bien Chicas, en verdad lo hicieron muy bien alla afuera, pero bueno, donde están mis modales, Soy Morrison, vine a avisarles que los jueces ya deliberaron y pasaremos a mencionar al ganador, las espero alla- Dijo el presentador quien pasado de eso se encamino al siguiente lugar

-¡Muy bien chicas! … y Linc- Dijo Luna volteando a verlos –Recuerden, no importa si no ganamos, nos divertimos y lo que es mejor, tocamos con todo lo que teníamos-

-La verdad esto fue inolvidable- Agrego Tabby totalmente emocionada.  
Sam se acercó a Luna a la cual abrazo de la cintura mientras veía hacia afuera a las demás bandas encaminándose hacia la zona de espera  
-Bueno, deberíamos deberíamos ir, o perderemos los buenos lugares- Menciono mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia el lugar que se llevaba con las demás bandas

Luna y Sam caminaban tranquilamente hacia el lugar mientras que atrás de ellos Tabby sujetaba y movía con fuerza el brazo de Lincoln el cual parecía no estar muy alegre con tanto movimiento de la hiperactiva chica sin embargo la joven se detuvo al momento que escucho al presentador hablar

-Esta noche, hemos escuchado unas hermosas voces, y canciones con fuego en el alma, y sabemos que muchas bandas son dignas de estar en primer, segundo y tercer lugar, pero como saben…. Rock Test es y seguirá siendo un concurso de un solo ganador, y después de una larga deliberación de nuestro jurado, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, ¡EL…. GANADOR… ES…..!

¡Rock'n'Ladies!-

El publico no hizo a esperar su aprobación a base de gritos y silbidos, y en especial el grupo de la misma escuela que Luna y Sam. Por su lado Luna no podía creerlo  
¿En serio dijo nuestra banda?¿Y si escuche mal?¿En serio ganamos? Se preguntaba de muchas maneras si lo que pasaba era verdad, hasta que una sacudida la saco de su transe, cortecia de su pequeña amiga Tabby la cual no dejaba de gritarle  
-¡Ganamos Luna!¡en verdad ganamos!- Lo cual hizo que los ojos de Luna se abrieran mas y mas al momento que la felicidad la inundaba

-Ahora! ¡Pedimos por favor que las integrantes de esta increíble banda de RoyalWoods nos acompañen aquí en el escenario! - dijo el comentarista señalando a las chicas entre todas las bandas. Como si fuese a esfumarse el momento tanto Luna como Tabby salieron corriendo disparadas hacia el comentarista mientras detrás de ellas con más tranquilidad Lincoln y Sam caminaban hacia el mismo lugar saludando al publico alzando sus manos

-Muy bien chicas, han ganado, la verdad se lo merecían, no fue fácil escoger entre tantas bandas, y aun asi, destacaron, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir? - Dijo el comentarista quien acerco el micrófono a una muy entusiasmada Luna que no dejaba de saludar hacia todo el público hasta que tomo el micrófono

-¡Por supuesto que si hermano!¡Que viva el Rock!-grito de manera estridente antes de pasarle el micrófono al comentarista mientras todos los presentes la apoyaban en su declaración

-¡Oh sí! ¡Chica tu sabes de lo que hablamos aquí!, aunque hablando en serio ha!, esos pequeños momentos de tensión para presentar a su 4th integrante en verdad fueron interesantes, ¿lo habían planeado? -

Luna volteo a ver a Lincoln quien mantenía muy bien su papel de una joven gótica sin sentimientos, Luna vio una oportunidad para aplicar un poco de presión en Lincoln, era hora de un poco de venganza  
-Claro que no ¡Ha! Pero ya conocemos a nuestra amiga aquí presente- dijo señalando a Lincoln quien volteo a verla un poco sorprendido antes de voltear a ver como de hecho Luna había pasado la atención de todos sobre el….

-Y tu jovencita! No solo tu vestimenta es brutal! Ese cabello blanco en verdad resalta, pero lo que en verdad nos interesó, y digo esto como una pregunta personal del público. esas poses y esa forma de caminar, son bastante peculiares, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunto el comentarista quien se acercó a Lincoln, este retrocedio un poco mientras se comenzaba a poner nervioso, si bien podía hacerse pasar por una chica, su voz seguía siendo inconfundiblemente masculina. El comentarista noto como se alejaba un poco mientras miraba un poco extrañado, fue entonces cuando Luna decidio intervenir de nuevo tomando el micrófono del comentarista y acercándolo a ella.

-Perdonen, solo que ella es muy, muy, muy timida y prefiere no hablar tanto en publico, ella es Lin...-Volteo a ver a Tabby y a Sam las cuales simplemente no sabían que decir -…..ka!, si Linka!, es mi prima y viene de Londres a visitarnos, y quisimos integrarla al grupo- termino de hablar Luna seguido de que el comentarista tomara de nuevo su micrófono,  
-Una Londinense! Increíble, bueno! Ya que esto no es entrevista, dejaremos de lado las preguntas, ya que sabemos que estamos aquí por el premio- Dijo mientras sujetaba mejor el micrófono y recibía un trofeo en forma de una guitarra eléctrica con truenos sobresaliendo de la base  
-Disfrútenlo chicas, y su premio de 2000 dolares- termino de hablar el comentarista quien hizo a un lado el micrófono para empezar a aplaudirles mientras el resto de la gente también lo hacía, Luna sujetaba el premio con ambas manos mirando hacia los reflectores y luego hacia la gente, en verdad, en verdad, Esta era una noche para recordar.

El Rock Test había acabado, las bandas simplemente guardaban y se iban, lo mismo pasaba con nuestros personajes, Lincoln seguía vestido de la misma manera sentado sobre una caja chupando una paleta con una cara de pocos amigos mientras Sam, Luna y Tabby acarreaban el poco equipo que habían llevado.

-Vamos Bro!, no estes enojado, además… ¡ganamos!- Dijo Luna al colocar una caja dentro del Vanzilla y volteaba a ver a Lincoln  
-Tienes suerte de que me guste al menos esta paleta- Dijo Lincoln mientras seguía viendo hacia el estadio  
-Corrección, tiene suerte de que yo tuviera esa paleta- Dijo Tabby colocando otra caja sobre la reciente ya puesta por Luna  
-Bueno, al menos ya acabo todo… - Dijo Lincoln mientras se bajaba de la caja la cual intento cargar y colocarla en el Vanzilla-

-Y que desgracia que acabara tan pronto- Menciono una voz detrás de Luna y Sam –Veo que empacan todo para irse- Dijo el comentarista quien se acercaba hacia ellas  
Luna se alarmo un poco por el repentino comentario detrás de ella pero guardo su compostura y trato de sonar normal  
-Claro que si bro, Eh… ¿Morrison?, vivimos un poco lejos de aquí, y… bueno hay quienes no… pedimos exactamente… permiso…?- Dijo Luna mientras se sujetaba el brazo y mordia su labio viendo hacia el piso  
-Wou, bueno, la verdad se lo que se siente eso, entonces no las retendré mas hahaha, aun asi…. ¿Luna, cierto?, venia a darte mi tarjeta, talvez no sea un cazatalentos, y me sorprende que no hubiera muchos hoy, sin embargo eso no quita que tenga ciertos… contactos que les interesaría mucho escucharte, claro que, tendría que ser en un ambiente parecido a este- Morrison hablo mientras le daba la tarjeta la cual sostenia Luna con ambas manos totalmente emocionada, no era lo que esperaba pero era una gran esperanza a lo que sucedia de todas formas…

-Vaya hermano!, esto es genial- Decia Luna quien sin esperar saca su celular y anotaba el numero en su teléfono  
-Escucha, en estos momentos no es como que tengamos una ajenda muy… llena la verdad, pero si gustas también darme tu numero, me pongo en contacto contigo y… veremos que puede suceder- Dijo Morrison quien se cruzaba de brazos a ver a las 3 personas atrás de Luna. –Chicas ustedes estuvieron fantásticas la verdad, y si en verdad algo se presenta, nos gustaría, ME gustaría que estuvieran ustedes 4 ahí- Finalizo Morrison mientras volteaba a ver a Luna de nuevo, la cual no hizo a esperar una respuesta típica de un Loud  
-¡Por supuesto que si Hermano, ahí estaremos!- Grito Luna mientras levantaba su puño al aire.

Pasado un momento después de que Morrison se fuera, había ya muy pocas personas en el estadio más que los intendentes, pero en los estacionamientos designados solo quedaba una Van.

-¡Luna! No, no puedes esperar que vuelva a salir asi, yo… esto es demasiado- Decia Lincoln quien estaba arrinconado por su hermana Luna  
-¡Vamos Linc!, en verdad te vez convincente, nadie se dio cuenta, incluso nos quieren en otra presentación- Decia Luna tratando de que su hermano menor intentara aceptarlo  
-No Luna, No, yo… yo…- Lincoln no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la mano de Luna asoto una parte de la Van detrás de el, Lincoln se aterro al notar como Luna con un semblante serio se acercaba lentamente hacia el….  
-Escuhame renacuajo, No estarías en esta posición, de no ser por lo que hiciste, no olvides que esto es tu culpa para empezar y tu castigo- Dijo Luna mientras tomaba a Lincoln del cuello de la sudadera y con su otra mano lo arrinconaba en la Van  
–Me debes esta viejo, no solo me traicionaste, si no que aparte tuve que guardar tu secreto, ahora que algo bueno nos puede suceder, no solo a mi sino a Sam y a Tabby ¿vas a echarte para atrás?, intente ser buena, pero si no va a ser por las buenas, sabes con que te puedo amenazar, ahora vas a hacer lo que ordene ¿No es asi?- Termino fulminantemente Luna con una actitud mas parecida a la de Lola que a la de ella misma. Lincoln no solo estaba en shock estaba hiperventilándose, nunca había visto asi a Luna, jamas lo había amenazado de esa forma, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos mientras asentia con la cabeza y era soltado por Luna.  
Sam estaba recargada al otro lado de la Van escuchando todo y sintiendo el golpe hacia la Van, era muy extraño ver esa actitud en Luna, ella lo sabia.

No le gustaba esa actitud…  
Tabby regreso corriendo desde adentro del edificio mientras alzaba su mano hacia Sam

-Uff, ¿no tarde mucho verdad?- Decia mientras tomaba un pequeño descanzo  
-No, no en realidad, Luna acaba de terminar con Lincoln…- Dijo Sam con una cara seria mientras apuntaba con su vista a Luna que regresaba del otro lado de la Van  
-¿Nos vamos ya?- Fue lo único que dijo con su típica sonrisa sin preocupaciones.

Si bien, Allintown no se encontraba especialmente Lejos de RoyalWoods, tampoco era que se encontraran especialmente cerca, Luna iba manejando sin problemas el Vanzilla, fue increíblemente rápido como encontró las mañas y los trucos para que funcionara el Vanzilla a su gusto. Miro por el retrovisor una vista bastante peculiar, Lincoln al igual que Tabby se habían rendido ante el sueño. Lincoln se encontraba recostado en el asiento apoyándose sutilmente con la incomoda puerta con sus piernas separadas puesto que Tabby se encontraba acostada entre sus piernas con su cabeza recostada en el vientre de Lincoln, ¿Qué diría Ronnie Anne en estos momentos? Pensó Luna de una manera un poco sarcástica, bueno talvez preguntaría, ¿Por qué me interesaría que Tabby este acostada entre las piernas de otra chica?, ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que Luna soltara una pequeña risa, sin embargo recibió un pequeño suspiro de la persona a su lado….  
-Vamos Sam, ¿Qué sucede?- Luna volteo a ver a Sam, pero tratando de no descuidar el volante

-No me gusto Luna, pude escuchar lo que dijiste en la Van…- Dijo Sam sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla.  
Esas palabras hicieron que Luna se estremeciera un poco… la verdad hasta para ella era extraño, como su hermanito y su novia se habían llevado también, y se tenían demasiada confianza, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida reencontrándose, eso hacia que Sam lo considerara no solo como el hermano su novia, si no como su propio hermano menor, a Luna no solía Importarle, ella tenia confianza en Lincoln, tanto así como para que el fuera el único de la familia que sabia que, esa amiga Rubia, no era solo su amiga, si bien se lo pudo haber contado a su hermana mas cercana Luan, ella la conocía totalmente, y no sabría que hacer si algún chiste involuntario de Luan se le escapaba haciendo referencia a ese tema. Jamas pensó que el resto de su familia por consiguiente aceptara o entendiera su situación, son una familia, talvez… pero Luna no apresuraría las cosas, y aun así Lincoln lo sabia, tal era su confianza con el, y aun asi toda esa confianza terminaba en inevitables celos cuando su novia lo defendía de ella.  
-No… no deberías pensar en eso- dijo Luna bufando poco después mientras regresaba su mirada en el camino  
-Luna, esa amenaza, esa forma de decirlo, te excediste, en serio no parecías tu- Comento Sam mientras volteaba a verla un poco preocupada  
-Sam…. No es nada, es… solo algo entre Linc y yo, solo una…. Apuesta- Mintio Luna mientras trataba de no voltear a ver a Sam  
Sam veía como Luna intentaba no mantener contacto visual, si bien en otro momento la obligaría a hacerlo, la verdad estaban en carretera y de hecho no debía hacerlo…. Con eso Sam solo suspiro  
-Te preocupas mucho por Linc- Dijo Luna sonriendo un poco nerviosa…  
-Asi es…- Dijo Sam mientras veía a Lincoln desde el retrovisor, esa acción hizo que Luna decayera un poco hasta que una mano toco suavemente su muslo  
-Pero, me preocupo más por ti Luna- Dijo Sam mientras Luna por el súbito movimiento de la mano de Sam volteo a verla. –No sé si fuese la presión… o los nervios de los que me contabas, solo me asusto un poco esa actitud, no solo porque la desquitaras con Lincoln, sino porque vino de ti...- Dijo Sam con ojos llenos preocupación. Esto hizo que Luna girara la Van y se detuvieran a un lado del camino, Luna volteo a ver si Lincoln y Tabby seguían dormidos antes de tomar suavemente el mentón de Sam y darle un dulce beso en los labios.  
-En serio Sam… no te preocupes- Dijo Luna mientras ponía su frente junto a la de Sam y esta solo se sonrojaba, después de otro tierno beso Luna volvió a tomar el volante y reanudar el viaje.

Las horas habían pasado y habían entrado ya a RoyalWoods dejando a Tabby y a Sam en sus respectivos hogares solo quedaba Luna y un somnoliento Lincoln quien trataba de no ver a Luna, más por miedo que por enojo, Luna lo veía de reojo, lo que había dicho Sam era cierto, se había excedido…. Talvez un poco… talvez las emociones junto con los nervios habían hecho que actuara de una manera nada natural en ella. Una vez en la casa y dejando las cosas en el garaje junto con el Vanzilla, el cual por precaución apagaron y empujaron desde cuadras antes para que no se escuchara entraron a la casa a hurtadillas llevándose Luna a Lincoln hacia el baño para quitarle todo el maquillaje.  
-Vamos bro, quédate quieto- Decía Luna mientras pasaba suavemente una toallita mojada por los ojos del peliblanco. Lincoln por su parte forcejaba con el sostén relleno que le habían puesto, no solo no encontraba el seguro, si no que le dolía mantener los brazos hacia atrás. Luna chasqueo su lengua con molestia al ver que su hermano no dejaba de moverse, era de esperarse, pero… que no veía que ella asomaba de manera muy peligrosa aquel papel mojado entre sus ojos y no ayudaba que se moviera tanto.  
Pasado un buen momento mientras Luna le quitaba lo que quedaba de maquillaje mientras veía el rostro de su hermano, el cual ni por asomo trataba de ver a los ojos a Luna.  
Luna dejo a un lado la toallita y se dispuso a abrazar a su Lincoln, el cual se sorprendió con esa acción tan repentina…  
-Perdóname Linc… perdón por lo que te dije esa vez en el Vanzilla… no se en que estaba pensando, solo… la emoción de que talvez podían escucharnos un productor junto con los nervios… no pensé realmente lo que dije, no te obligaría a… tener que hacerlo de nuevo- Dijo Luna arrepentida mientras no se separaba de Lincoln.  
Lincoln tardo un poco en reaccionar, sin embargo el recapacito las palabras que había usado Luna… tenía razón lo que dijo ese presentador, si ellas llegaban a ser escuchadas por un productor talvez podían llegar a conseguir una oportunidad, la idea seguía sin gustarle a Lincoln, pero al menos… podía comprender porque su hermana se puso de esa manera… con eso en mente el le regreso el abrazo a Luna, la cual al sentirlo aplico más fuerza.  
-Luna yo…. Yo… está bien, si me necesitan… intentare hacerlo otra vez- Le dijo Lincoln alejando a Luna un poco para verla mientras le sonreía.  
-haha, gracias bro, por eso te amo, aunque, no creo, o al menos no espero que se repita - Le dijo mientras pellizcaba suavemente una de las mejillas pecosas del muchacho el cual solo rio levemente antes de volver a verla  
-Eso significa que… Luna… ¿Me perdonas?- pregunto Lincoln de manera inocente mientras Luna cambiaba su cara por una seria y rápidamente y sin rodeos contesto….  
-No-  
lo cual hizo que el pequeño Lincoln se entristeciera un poco…  
-Bueno, no Linc, no estas perdonado del todo, pero estas mas cerca- le dijo Luna quien tomaba de la mano a Lincoln para levantarlo y salir del baño a oscuras, si probablemente eran la de la mañana. Habían tardado más de lo que pensaban en empujar el vanzilla y en quitarle todo eso a Lincoln, pero así ya no había marcas de su crimen, Luna iluminaba levemente el lugar por donde pasaban con su celular, para su suerte, Luan estaba en casa de su amiga, y para suerte de Lincoln, el dormía solo, prácticamente era el… crimen perfecto, Luan llevo a Lincoln hasta su cuarto iluminando el camino hasta llegar al cuarto del muchacho, era una fortuna que no necesitara prender la luz, con esa pequeña ventana la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para poder ver el camino sin tropezarse, Luna vio como aquel muchacho se acostaba y decidió regresar a su propio cuarto dejando las cosas en su lugar y acostándose. Esa noche en verdad, había sido mágica. Una que no olvidaría jamás… Pero para su poca suerte, en la mañana las cosas llegarían a salirse un poco de control.

-  
¿La verdad? intente publicar esto hace tiempo aqui, pero no me dejo hahaha pero viendo el exito en poder subir el otro adjuntare de una vez este, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!, e igual si me gustan apoyar en la historia, las sugerencias son bienvenidas! hasta la proxima y que el Emperador los protega! (Y)


End file.
